


Hidden in the sand

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, just forget the events of episode 4 and pretend this happened instead, kinda sad, slight vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Travis and Sal take a trip to the beach





	Hidden in the sand

It was a gloomy day. The clouds were a grey and treated to soak them with their melting tears. It was cold. Not cold enough to wear two jackets and a pair of gloves, but cold enough that your skin almost hurt even though there wasn't any wind.

Travis had convinced Sal to come with him to that specific beach. They had walked towards  the water, cold hand in cold hand, towards a specific spot that Sal hadn't known.

When they came to the spot Travis dug at the sand with the toe of his shoe, trying to be inconspicuous but almost failing miserably. It also didn't help that he smiled a bit when he saw it. A small wooden ring with beautiful carvings on it.

Travis scooped Sal up and held him bridal style as he sat in the sand by the ring. He kissed Sal gently, causing the blue-haird man to squeak and giggle before kissing back.

When Travis pulled away he was holding the ring flat on his palm.

Sal went absolutely silent when he saw it.

 "I think you know what I'm asking"

Sal slowly nodded

 "Will you then?"

 " A-Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or some shit? "

 "Yeah, but, I figured if we were untraditional. I should ask you untraditionally"

 "Th-that's really sweet Travis..."

 Travis says nothing as Sal slowly picks up the ring and slides it onto his own finger.

 "Well, then I guess I'll be untraditional too"

~🌅~

_We were playing in the sand_

_And you found a little band_

_You told me you fell in love with it_

_Hadn't gone as I'd planned_

 

_When you had to bid adieu_

_Said you'd never love anew_

_I wondered if I could hold it and fall in love with it too_

 

_You told me to buy a  pony_

_But all i wanted was you_


End file.
